Nobody needs me only except you
by Selenalove4
Summary: The events take place on the Space Colony Ark, where Shadow returned for once but not alone. However, a certain blue hedgehog gets in it, too, and that's when the burst will happen... A little Shadouge, but eventually Sonadow


Shadow's POV

I'm here again. It's long abandoned and now lifeless place. Bringing a lot of bitter memories. Space Colony Ark.

Why am I in this place of all places? Ah, yes...

I turn around and see the reason - Rouge. She is the one who asked me to transfer her here. Maybe, to understand my pain. But how can she do it, although she is aware of this tragic story? Are these cold walls will tell her more about that dreadful day?

We are in the same room in which there were Maria and me sometime. We enjoyed this view of the Earth through a vast glass. How she wanted to get there...

Now I am quite indifferent to this view, having learned how cruel people from this planet can be. But I no longer have to look at. It's too bleak around here.

I stand near the glass. Rouge - a little behind, but from reflection I can see and feel her piercing glance at me sometimes.

- You miss her, don't you? - She asks finally, suddenly breaking noiseless silence. Her voice is immediately given in each corner with the ringing echo.

I continue to stand motionless, still staring out the window. Is it really so unclear? But now I basically think about the sincerity of her feelings toward me. Of course, she said that she loves me, and many times, but... I just don't feel the truth in these three words coming from her mouth.

We went through a lot together. Fighting with each other alongside, though sometimes on different sides... We suddenly found ourselves in this stupid relationship for some reason. Well, actually she was the initiator. I don't know why I agreed to be together... probably just because I feel that nobody needs me in this world anymore. I'm afraid to be alone. And if she will say suddenly that she doesn't need me too, I just won't be able to stand all of this...all alone… a life in complete solitude.

I have often thought about why she chose me. After all, there was another... This red, how is... Oh yes, Knuckles. Although he has many insufficiencies. He always protects his Master Emerald, never leaving the island. He is stupid, and he can be deceived easily. Of course, he is strong, but maybe Rouge didn't feel secure with him a lot...

I, on the other hand, am always able to provide her protection. But even I have my own defects, I won't argue with it. I am too grim and not very talkative. At the same time she can tease him and laugh at his reaction. With me this will not work.

I wanted to ask her somehow, does she really love me? But then I rejected that idea. After all, I'm afraid to hear "no" in response. I never said that I love her, because this is not true. I don't want to lie to her; it's just an obsession, nothing more. But she… lies to me, looking straight into my eyes. And I can't find the strength to push her away.

All of a sudden my ears perked up at slightly perceptible sound of approaching footsteps. But that's impossible! This cannot be Rouge, she is next to me. Perhaps I heard wrong?

But steps are becoming louder and clearer. Someone is coming here. I hide Rouge behind myself, ready for anything to protect her. But I am not prepared to meet the person who came in the room the next moment.

Sonic. This blue smirking hedgehog. The fake, that looks like me.

- Hi, Shads! - He says, grinning stupidly. - Long time no see, huh?

I feel rising anger inside of me. But why is he following me all the time?

- Faker? - I shout in reply. - What the hell are YOU doing here?

- I am looking for you, - he replied calmly.

- The reason?

- Hmm, - he seemed to think about an answer for this question. – To… race?..

I have no words. This stupid creature managed somehow to creep here... to race with me?

- Are you crazy? - The first thing that comes into my head. - Why you even got here?

- Well, I was looking for you everywhere at the Earth, - he says, - but found no trace... I thought that you can come back here, so I decided to check it out. As you see, I was right! - He exclaimed, grinning again.

I can't understand his point. But it doesn't matter now. All he wants is to race. All those images flashed through my mind, when he has found me everywhere, just only to race. I'm too tired of it. And now I'm very angry. I will kill him once and for all! And no one will ever know it...

Outraged, I immediately threw myself at him. But, of course, he managed to escape by running away from me. I rush for him through the endless corridors, ready to deal at any second. But he seems to only enjoy it! And how dare he tease me?

But soon I had the opportunity to take revenge. He stumbles on something and then falls. Without a second thought, I grab him by the scruff of the neck and throw into the wall. Then I went up to him and began to strike a blow, then second, third... I intend to deal with him here and now...

Suddenly, from nowhere, Rouge appeared here. She yells for me to stop, but it's useless. Then she grabs my arm to stop from the next blow.

- Shadow, stop! You don't know what you are doing! - She cries.

I release my hand, don't strike a blow however, but turn to her, my eyes are burning with flame.

- Don't interfere, Rouge! – I almost hissed. - I have to deal with him!

- But you will... kill him!

- So what? He got me already and enough! He just can't leave me alone! And even here, in space, he managed to find me!

- Shadow, it doesn't give you the right to hurt him! - She slowly began to be angry, too.

- Don't tell me about my rights!.. I'm trying to protect you, don't you see it?

- But Sonic is not a threat! He's our friend!

- That's right, that he is a threat! And now let me finish the job.

- Shadow, but I don't need your protection!

- Really? And what then do you need?

- I don't know! I never loved you anyway! – And Rouge immediately closed her mouth with her hands, realizing the fatal mistake.

At this moment the world just turned over for me. I didn't expect to hear these words from her.

- You… don't love me?.. - I replied with a blank expression on my face.

Rouge remained silent of fear to say anything.

- Go away... - I whispered.

- What...

- GO AWAY! - I screamed. It seemed that the entire colony shook from my frenetic shout.

Rouge immediately retreated. I don't know where, but I don't care now.

I sit for a while on the cold floor, knowing nothing. Then I got up and went to the wall on trembling legs, leaning on it. I feel like my heart has been broken. Of course, it beats... but why is it hurt so much inside now?

I almost lost myself. I've had enough. Nobody needs me here. I took out the gun and put it with my trembling hand to my temple with its barrel. Now everything will be finally over.

Sonic's POV

I hear a shout next to me... or is it only seems so?

I slowly open my eyes. All is like in a daze. What happened? My entire body hurts. I blink a few times, and my view is restored. Space Colony Ark. Wait, what am I doing here?

I'm trying to look around, although I managed to do it hardly. But, turning my head to the right, I just froze. I see how Shadow gets out his gun and puts it to his head.

- Nooo! - I scream, and immediately threw at him.

Fortunately, I managed to knock the gun out from his hand. I look at him with incomprehension and fear... but then astonishment adds to them. I see dull ruby eyes, looking detached at this world.

- Shadow? - I whispered very silently.

He doesn't answer.

- Shadow? - I repeat, this time louder.

But still he doesn't reply.

- Shadow! - I almost shout, shaking him not too much.

Shadow's POV

Why, why he again got into not his business? I just wanted to get rid of my suffering at last... But he didn't let me do this.

- Why? - I whisper.

He immediately froze at my voice.

- Why what?

- Why didn't you let me do this?

- But you are my friend! I can't let you do it, even if you have reasons!

- And I have them...

I haven't even realized that I began sobbing quietly.

- Don't you understand? No one needs me in this world. I was so afraid of loneliness that I even agreed to be with the one who I don't love... but at least not alone. And now... she admitted that she also doesn't love me... So there is no reason now for me to live...

And, after that speech, I totally broke down. I burst into tears as a little child... And before whom... Before that stupid hedgehog...

Sonic's POV

It cannot be… Shadow was afraid of being alone? But how couldn't he understand... because I always tried to be nearby, but he just rejected me...

I pushed this thought aside and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

- Shadow, please calm down...

He didn't seem to listen.

I bit my lip as two tears rolled down from my eyes.

- Shadow, this is not your fault. But why do you think that no one needs you?

- Because it's true... - he continued to sob.

I sighed sadly.

- Shadow, that's not so. There is one person who needs you.

- Who? - He asked me, looking with pleading eyes.

- It's me, Shadow. I need you, - I said as calmly as I could.

Shadow's POV

No, he is mocking me yet... He needs me? He?

I looked into his sad emerald eyes. Wait a minute, sad? Why did he become so sad suddenly? But it doesn't matter.

- Stop fooling around, hedgehog, - I said brokenly. – Nobody needs me... and you... you're still scoffing me at this time?

Perhaps, it was a pity to look at me in this moment. I was on my knees on the cold floor. Countless tears flowed down from my eyes. I held my right hand over my heart, because I felt how it bleeds with the blood all around, and was bringing an enormous pain. I would have fallen long ago if he hadn't held me. With one hand behind on my back, and another - for the back of my neck so that it turned out that I looked up. So he saw it all. All my pathetic essence. At this point, I finally felt sorry that I was even created.

And then the unbelievable happened. At first I didn't even realize what it was. But, opening my eyes and saw it, I was shocked. Sonic was kissing me. My mind went blank as well as my face. I didn't dare even to stir until he finally broke the kiss.

Sonic's POV

He looks so amusingly now... It seems that he is in complete shock because he just sits and stares at me blankly.

- I love you, - I say to him, smiling.

- Wh-What? - He could only mutter.

I smile even wider.

- I love you, Shadow, - I say louder.

I cannot help but laugh a little, looking at his innocent childish face. To finally awaken him as if from a dream, I kiss him again, but this time more passionately.

Shadow's POV

I don't understand nothing, but I feel that I don't need it. I'm giving up under the surging feeling and returning the kiss. I feel that he brings me closer to him, not wanting to let go.

When the kiss ended, he pulled away from me again, but only slightly, breathing heavily as I do. But I was still staring into his eyes blankly.

- But... why me? - I managed say the first thing that came to my mind.

He smiled once again and answered:

-Lawless heart, Shadow. I just love you for who you are.

I couldn't stand it and wept on his shoulder again.

- Hey, what's wrong? - He asked silently, hugging and stroking me tenderly on the head, trying to calm down.

- I haven't heard such simple and warm words so long... - I whispered.

I am very grateful that he didn't give up on me. Now I finally understood why he was always haunting me. Didn't want to let go. Was always close. Because he loved me. And loves.

When I finally calmed down, I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder wearily. I looked out the window and suddenly felt very depressed.

- Sonic? - I asked him quietly.

- Yes, Shadow? - He replied, staring into my eyes.

- Can we go back home? This place brings me a lot of sad memories…

He smiled gently on me.

- Of course.

With these words he took out the red chaos emerald, and we disappeared in a flash to be on the planet on which it was so nice and warm for me now... because I was with him.

I was finally happy… with my new and only love now.


End file.
